


Brebajes y Flores

by AresCatastrophe



Series: SagaMu [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mu está borracho, No Smut, Nostalgia, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Saga vive en una sociedad, Shaka está amargado no es nada personal, lo escribí cuando yo estaba borrachx, léanlo está bonito, no beta we die like gold saints, pero no lo dicen porque son emos, sí se extrañan, sí son exes, yo sé que lo de parabatai es tebano pero who cares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresCatastrophe/pseuds/AresCatastrophe
Summary: Primer acto: mientras Mu intenta consolar a Aldebaran, Milo accidentalmente (o no) le da vino.Segundo acto: Saga termina en sus brazos.Tercer acto: Poner a Mu a salvo y huir de Shion.
Relationships: Aries Mū & Gemini Saga, Aries Mū/Gemini Saga
Series: SagaMu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Brebajes y Flores

Había pocas cosas que podían sorprender a Saga a esas alturas de la vida, una de esas llegó durante la noche de un festival en el santuario. A principios de invierno Milo organizó una no-tan-pequeña reunión en el teatro de Atenas. Había pueblerinos, soldados, amazonas y santos. A excepción de su _divinidad_ Shaka, los demás santos de oro acordaron asistir siempre y cuando se mantuviera tranquila la situación. 

Pero se trataba de Milo ¿qué podía ser tranquilo en la cabeza de ese hombre? 

Pasó dos horas sentado en un palco solitario viendo a la gente convivir al aire libre. Aioria y Milo jugaban cartas con los artesanos de Rodorio, Aioros ayudaba a una niña a atarse los zapatos, Aphrodite le regalaba una flor a una chica, Camus regañaba a Hyoga por comer tantas uvas. Todos se veían felices, menos él, por supuesto. 

Saga nunca estaba feliz. Era el futuro viejo cascarrabias del santuario, solo opacado por Shion. Pensando en Shion es como mágicamente su mirada se desvió a una de las columnas del teatro y vio a Mu observando a todos, igual que él. Fue así como ambos vieron el momento exacto en que Aldebaran entraba apresurado y tomaba lugar en una mesa vacía, con un ramo de flores aplastadas. 

No supo qué lo llevó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Mu: levantarse y caminar a donde el santo de tauro se lamentaba una pena desconocida. Al llegar Mu ya estaba sentado, diciéndole quién sabe qué a su mejor amigo, que lloraba sin consuelo. 

— Hey, no es tu culpa, ¿cómo ibas a saber que estaba comprometida? 

— Yo… 

— Nada, quizá debis… ¿Saga? 

Sí, Saga se quedó parado a un metro de ellos, como un centinela. Rápidamente espabiló y tomó lugar a un lado de Mu como si fueran los amigos más cercanos. Lo fueron, sí, hace años, ahora solo se ganó la mirada de confusión de sus vecinos. Pero no dijo nada y solo alzó las cejas en forma de saludo. 

— Como te decía, Alde, tú tenías la mejor intención. Solo malinterpretaste la suya, un error común. 

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué las lágrimas? — Milo se unió fugazmente a la plática con dos vasos en cada mano — Esto era para Aioria y para mí, pero ustedes pueden tenerlos. Es jugo, es jugo. 

Por la mirada traviesa del escorpión Saga dedujo con una velocidad impresionante que eso _no_ era jugo. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, tan distraído como estaba Mu consolando a su mejor amigo, apenas puso atención a su otro mejor amigo y se tomó lo que sea que Milo trajo en un solo trago. 

Quizá ya no era tan cercano al cordero, pero lo procuraba cuando podía. Y si sabía una cosa sobre Mu, era que no toleraba el alcohol en lo más mínimo, igual que Shion, el licor actuaba rápido en los lemurianos. Si Saga había planeado irse del teatro ahora no tenía otra opción que pegarse a su asiento y esperar al caos. 

En resumen, Aldebaran se confesó a una chica que lo rechazó sin pestañear porque ya tenía pareja. Luego Saga se enteró que fue idea de Aioria que se confesara de forma tan típica. Y cuando el alcohol comenzaba a subirse a la cabeza de Mu, supo que la chica de la que hablaban era la novia de Shaina. Un festín de cotilleo. 

— ¡Y yo digo que no te rindas! — ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando el tono de voz del ariano subió veinte hertz — Vas a encontrar el amor, amigo mío. 

— Mu… estás llamando la atención — muy discretamente Saga se acercó, esperando un puñetazo del hombre. 

Pero no sucedió eso, al contrario, Mu lo abrazó de inmediato, con una sonrisa y todo. 

— ¡Saga! Qué gusto verte — el siempre calmo Mu se emocionó demasiado. Llegó una jarra de ese jugo que trajo Milo y el lemuriano se sirvió de nuevo, preocupando aún más a Saga — Tú nos vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? Sí sí, tú eres el experto. 

Hasta Aldebaran se veía asustado, pero afortunadamente para ese punto de la noche el jugo de Milo ya había embriagado a la mitad del teatro y ya nadie volteaba a ver a Mu. 

— No sé de qué hablas, Mu. Deberías ir a descansar, es tarde. 

— ¡Nada de eso! Shaka está vigilando mi templo, déjalo, déjalo ¿No ves que Aldebaran está triste? 

Si las mejillas rojas de Mu eran por el alcohol, diversión o enojo, siempre será un misterio. El Tauro y el Géminis intercambiaron miradas de pánico, una más expresiva que la otra ¿Si Shion bajaba en cualquier momento y veía a su honorable alumno a dos tragos de vino de treparse a las piernas del menos grato de todos los humanos sobre la tierra ~~Saga~~? 

— No, Mu, yo ya estoy bien… — Alde quiso ayudar, pero tocar el hombro de su amigo solo hizo que el ariano decidiera pegarse a Saga como una sanguijuela — Deberías hacerle caso. Descansar te vendría bien. 

— Definitivamente no — ah, qué honor le hacía a su terca constelación —. Yo soy tu amigo, _somos_ tus amigos ¿verdad, Saga? 

— No, no exactamente. 

— Sí, bueno, como digas — Mu olía a vino y miel, Saga a miedo de Shion —, pero no puedo dejarlo solo. 

— Sí puedes — no se podía razonar con un borracho, eso Saga lo sabía. 

— ¡Que no! Yo no necesito dormir, yo necesito más jugo.

La piel de Mu se sentía caliente aún a través del lino y cada trago de vino que pasaba por sus labios solo hacía peor la situación. Cuando Saga volteó a su izquierda para hablar con Aldebaran, el méndigo santo ya se había ido sin decir nada. Para colmo el cosmos de Shion comenzó a sentirse acercándose al teatro. Si el Sumo Pontífice lo veía así con su alumno la luz del sol sería un privilegio. 

— Nos vamos. 

No fue una petición. Como pudo, Saga se colgó a Mu sobre el hombro tratando de llamar la menor atención posible a pesar de los reclamos y los fuertes rodillazos que el lemuriano no dudaba un segundo en asestar. No mucho tiempo después el bullicio del teatro dejó de oírse y ahora eran solo ellos batallando en las escaleras que llevaban a los doce templos. 

Mu tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, luego de varios golpes finalmente fue liberado, pero la felicidad fue momentánea, porque al segundo Saga le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia los templos. Sí, el lemuriano tenía fuerza, pero no más que el griego. 

— ¡Sagaaaaaaa! Si no me dejas ir, yo- 

— ¿Tú qué? — la sonrisa arrogante de Saga no se hizo esperar, tomando por sorpresa a su _ex-_ paraibatai. 

— Bueno, yo… 

— Exacto, no harás nada porque no te estoy preguntando. 

Mágicamente la necedad abandonó el cuerpo de Mu. Saga no tenía intención alguna de ser golpeado de nuevo, pero tampoco podía dejar que el hombre subiera las escaleras cuando apenas podía sostenerse. Sin palabras le dio la espalda y volteó sobre su hombro, como hacía hace mucho tiempo cuando eran adolescentes. _Sube._

Gracias a Athena que Mu decidió obedecer y sin quejas se trepó a la espalda de Saga, descansando su rostro sobre el hombro del griego. Tan estoico como era él, jamás admitiría que extrañaba la innecesaria sobreprotección de Saga, pero lo hacía. El suspiro que salió de sus labios hizo cosquillas en el cuello del geminiano. 

— ¿Sueño? 

— No. Ya me cansé. 

— Ni siquiera estás subiendo escalones.

— Calla y sigue subiendo. 

Un borracho comenzando a dar órdenes no sería raíz de enojo en Saga, mucho menos cuando dicho borracho por fin comenzaba a calmarse. Al contrario, ese pequeño trayecto del teatro a Aries fue un pedazo de felicidad para Saga, por más extraño que pudiera ser. 

Habían pasado años desde que olía el perfume a lavanda en el cabello lila sin que el hedor a sangre lo opacara. Se sentía feliz. 

Eso, claro, hasta que la cara eternamente inexpresiva de Shaka los recibiera en la entrada del primer templo. De por sí él y Shaka no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, obviamente el humor del santo de Virgo estaba debajo de lo humanamente posible. 

— Yo me hago cargo. Regresa al teatro — si había alguien con más ego que Saga ese sería el hombre más cercano a los dioses. 

— No. Tú puedes retirarte. 

— Mu está ebrio, no voy a dejar la seguridad del santuario en sus manos — Shaka dio un paso al frente, amenazando con hacer cumplir su palabra. 

Pero Mu era un parteaguas incluso con los ocho sentidos desorientados. 

— ¡Nono! Tú vete, yo estoy perfectamente~ bien. Qué amable eres ¿verdad, Saga? 

— Hmn.

Con el ego mancillado Shaka no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso, a fin de cuentas si algo sucedía sería responsabilidad de Mu. Y en cualquier caso el enemigo se toparía tarde o temprano con el sexto templo. Sin más el cosmos de Shaka los abandonó y Saga pudo entrar.

La calma de ese lugar era incomparable, ningún lugar en el santuario guardaba tanto misticismo y paz en sus paredes como lo hacía Aries. De memoria caminó a las salas privadas del templo y después de un rato encontró la habitación de Mu. El hombre ya estaba dormido — por suerte — cuando lo dejó sobre la cama, le sacó las sandalias y encendió el hogar.

Eso era todo. Puso a Mu a salvo — y a él mismo —, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sin embargo, cuando giraba el picaporte para salir escuchó la voz ronca de su compañero de armas. 

— Oye ¿por qué te vas? 

— Necesitas descansar. Buenas noch… 

— Quédate aquí. 

Mu en sus ocho sentidos estaría terriblemente apenado del tono caprichoso se usó. Pero quién podía culparlo de ser caprichoso, después de todo tenía encanto. De cualquier forma Saga supo perfectamente a lo que se refería Mu. 

— Solo hasta que te duermas.

— Trato hecho.

La chimenea apenas daba luz a la habitación, pero era suficiente para que Saga se acomodara a un lado de la cama, recostado en almohadas demasiado suaves. Mu no se había movido y de no ser porque seguía murmurando, Saga habría creído que volvió a su sueño. 

— Me gusta que estés aquí — Cuán avergonzado estaría Mu sobrio — ¿Sabes? Te extraño. 

Cuántas ganas tenía Saga de revolver su pelo y darle un abrazo, pero conocía a Mu más de lo que se permitía admitir, él mismo no reconoció ese instinto en su propia mente. Oh, quién podría decir que la única moneda para comprar sus sonrisas la tenía el gélido y cauteloso Mu. 

— Yo también — se limitó a acomodar un mechón detrás de la oreja y de su boca no volvió a salir una palabra. 

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó en vela, en algún momento de la noche el mismo griego se quedó dormido y al abrir los ojos era de día. 

Olía a madera quemada y el característico perfume fresco de Mu. Al principio no supo dónde estaba, pues apenas entraba un poco de sol desde una bóveda de vidrio sobre la cabecera. " _Qué inconveniente_ " pensó Saga de inmediato. Luego, al querer alcanzar una manta para taparse y volver a dormir, se encontró con una mano fría sujetando su brazo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Segundos después recordó. 

Si la mística estuviera hecha de carne y hueso seguramente sería Mu ¿cómo era posible que incluso por las mañanas se viera tan… bonito? Por supuesto que cuando se despertara la serenidad de su rostro desaparecería, pero Saga había estado aprendiendo a vivir en el presente y en ese momento lo que le importaba era pasar sus dedos entre las hebras lilas formando caireles fugaces, sin la intención de hacer que Mu despierte. 

Pero la suerte no era la mejor amiga de Saga, todo lo contrario. La voz de Shion se escuchó por todo el templo, demandando a Mu que saliera en ese instante. Mu ni siquiera movió un dedo. 

Con el temor a Shion restaurado, Saga tuvo que desengarzar la mano en su brazo y correr a la puerta. Con suerte Mu sabría escapar de la ira de su maestro — a fin de cuentas no había alma que Shion amara más — ¿pero Saga? Ni de broma. 

Recogió su capa del suelo y salió al pasillo como un zorro en cacería, esperando encontrar una forma de llegar a la sala principal de Aries — que llevaba a la salida — sin que lo vieran. 

Ah, de haber recordado que la suerte nunca estaba de su lado quizá el griego no habría tomado el pasillo de la izquierda. 

— ¿Saga? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? 

Tanta hibris en el pasado le consiguió un lugar especial en los castigos de los dioses, mientras estuviera vivo Saga quería disfrutar la libertad. Shion no estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar parado? Respóndeme.

— Iba de paso — que Hermes lo ayudara —, también estaba buscando a Mu. 

— ¿En las habitaciones? 

— No, iba hacia el taller. 

— El taller está del lado contrario.

— Ah… 

Había una diferencia considerable en la mirada violeta de Mu y el magenta de Shion. Mientras una inspiraba sabiduría, la otra causaba miedo. Por suerte el ego de Saga solía inhibir el miedo, algunas veces llevándolo a situaciones mortales… Literalmente. 

— Si lo ve, dígale que me disculpo por pasar sin su permiso. Gracias, buen día, Su Alteza Serenísima. 

Sonó un golpe seco a lo lejos — lo más seguro era que se tratara de Mu acabando de levantarse — que distrajo por un segundo a Shion, más que suficiente para que el santo de Géminis pudiera escapar hacia su templo. 

Con suerte ese incidente pondría las cartas a favor de Saga por primera vez en su nueva vida. Y tal vez el jugo de Milo fue un brebaje para la suerte. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
